Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 8
by NebbyDannySamChan
Summary: this is my first fiction of making persona and i hope to make more with the help from each and everyone of you. so please leave me a good review on how i did this thanks.


Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 8

 _"this is a fiction that happens to take place in a series events of the people that experience the effects of thier everyday lifes. And it begins in american. the place where young and old grow old and go through life and death. this is The exact moment that the man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yet, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed... Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. it matters not who you are...Death awaits you."_

 _In the wake of a cell room it was lit with blue candle lights and blue patterns across the whole room and it seem it was very small. in the room was a chair and a desk filled with books and papers, none of that is important the most important is the man sitting there with a long nose and had on a suit as he was grinning very big and open his eyes to look at the person and said_

 _ **Igor :**_ _"Welcome to the Velvet Room." i'm your host igor and ill be deciding on what your faith be._

 _In front of him was a 18 year old boy who was in a school uniform with red shoes was waking up from the incident that happen to him as he sits up and rub his hair of auburn with black tips and look at the man before him and rubs his head and said_

 _ **Kouji :**_ _my..my faith..? *holds head because of the effect*_

 _ **Igor:**_ _my my, seem like you still have no clue on what happen to you. is the drugs still in effect?_

 _ **Kouji :**_ _where..am i *tries to walk but falls on the floor*_

 _ **Igor:**_ _if i were you i wouldnt be moving to much. hehe do you remember anything at all?_

 _ **Kouji**_ _: ...*sits on the floor* no...what was i suppose to remember?_

 _ **Igor**_ _: well thats for you to find out for yourself so lets go back where it all happen..shall we hehehehehehe._

 _(Flashback from 9 years ago) At a big home of his life Kouji was just a normal student with no friends and have the highest grades in high school, everyone calls him the Loser. during a lunch break of school he often sits by himself and eats whatever his mom packs him and he always quiet. everyone around him hated him and always make fun of him because he never fights back and always want to be alone. but there was only one friend he actually had made and most of all ever fallen in love with. she had a long dress but it zips in the front and had on combat boots to up her knees, her hair was black with clips on the end of the tip. she had a face of a angel boy he never thought of making a friend like her. her name was Suki._

 _ **Kouji : ***_ _eating his lunch under the tree as usual as he sits by himself until he got his eyes cover up by a certain hands he knew*_

 _ **Suki**_ _: guess who *she smiles*_

 _ **Kouji :**_ _nice try Suki but you know that wont work against me. not like the last time you tried that you end up falling face forward by accident._

 _ **Suki:**_ _*pouts* no fair always jinxing me. *she comes by the side of him and smiles* your lunch always looks so good. i wish i could cook like that._

 _ **Kouji :**_ _you should i mean i seen you cook couple of times in cooking class._

 _ **Suki :**_ _well...i cant make good food like your family or when my food doesnt come alive first. *she giggles weakly*_

 _ **Kouji :**_ _*laughs then looks at noir was he was blushing deeply* *oh Suki if only i could tell you how i feel*_

 _ **Suki :**_ _hey why you staring at me like that? is there something on my face?_

 _ **Kouji :**_ _oh no im sorry. but hey you want a taste?_

 _ **Suki :**_ _i can have some? really?_

 _ **Kouji :**_ _of course...besides you the only one friend that actually talks to me besides the whole school._

 _ **Suki:**_ _thank you so much Koji *she takes her spoon and takes a bite of his food* mmmm it sooo good! *she blushing as she was chewing the flavor*_

 _ **Kouji :**_ _*koji she loves calling me that* so hey umm noir do you want to umm i dont know want to.._

 _*hears a guy voice comes thier way and it was the bully of the school and his lackys by the name of jahi as he had on a t shirt while still wearing the school uniform and walks up to them and looks at the lunch and said*_

 _ **Jahi :**_ _aww look at the loser eating lunch by himself *he kicks his lunch away from him then he didnt notice that Suki was sitting right there then looks at Suki then back at him* what the hell loser?! *he grabs him by the neck* what you doing here with my girlfriend?!_

 _ **Suki:**_ _JAHI! put down koji right now! *she grabs him by the arm to try to make him drop Kouji*_

 _ **Kouji :**_ _*gasping*_

 _ **Jahi :**_ _Suki go stand by the guys im going to kill this loser right here and right now._

 _ **Kouji:**_ _*he coughing as he looks at noir through a smile*_

 _ **Suki**_ _: i will not and you will not kill MY BOYFIREND! and most of all WE ARE NOT TOGETHER! how many times do i have to tell you?_

 _ **Kouji :**_ _*b..b...boyfriend..me?* *a smile came across his face and jahi caught it and start choking him harder*_

 _ **Jahi :**_ _NOW YOU STOLE MY GIRL TWO?! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! *he was about to punch him but got hit in the head with a baseball bat and the whistle was blown as a male teacher came up to them*_

 _ **Jin :**_ _How many times do i have to tell you jahi? dont pick a fight at the school knowing that i will be walking around here._

 _ **Jahi :**_ _god damn it...*he looks at him and gets up and runs off* ill get you loser!_

 _ **Kouji :**_ _th..*got interrupted*_

 _ **Jin:**_ _dont think im doing it for you kid, im doing it for Suki._

 _ **Suki:**_ _oh thanks jin...*she hugs Kouji* im sorry koji..._

 _ **Kouji :**_ _*he looks at jin as he walks away carrying the bat*_

 _At the end of school kouji and Suki was walking together and koji looked down as he try to think of something to tell suki_

 _ **Suki :**_ _koji...do you remember when i said to that bonehead jahi about you being my...*blushing*_

 _ **Kouji:**_ _yea about that...did you really mean that?_

 _ **Suki :**_ _umm well...*she blush when they stop at the bridge and she looks at him* ...i do like you like alot i mean snice we first met i never thought i have actual feelings for you._

 _ **Kouji :**_ _*he looks at her as she was talking to him more* you do and i kinda did feel the same way as well..._

 _ **Suki :**_ _*she nods as the sun was going down* like i really do but do you..*she was in shocked as he was very close to her and thier lips touch as she wraps her arms around him*_

 _ **Kouji :**_ _i want us to be together suki...*he holds her cheek* so...do you want to be with me?_

 _ **Suki :**_ _are you asking me to be your girlfriend?_

 _ **Kouji :**_ _well do you want me to be your boyfriend?_

 _*they both blushed and look at each other and said it at the same time*_

 _ **Both :**_ _yes! *gasps then laughs*_

 _ **Kouji:**_ _Suki You have made me the happiest person ever, from a werid stalker friend that sometimes follow me home, hanging out at my spot, trying some of my food, to become my best friend, to now...*holds her hand* my girlfriend.._

 _ **Suki :**_ _oh koji..*they kissed again*_

 _*8 months later*_

 _They walking down the street to see kouji place_

 _ **Kouji :**_ _well umm this is my home...would you like to come in?_

 _ **Suki :**_ _as much we been together i would like to but umm your parents dont mind?_

 _ **Kouji:**_ _no no in fact they are thrilled to meet you._

 _ **Suki :**_ _*breathes* okay if you say so koji._

 _He leads her inside to a beautiful home with everything she can possibly imagine_

 _ **Kouji :**_ _mom i'm home! and i Brought home someone!_

 _*he looks around then didnt hear any footsteps*_

 _ **Suki :**_ _are you sure she home?_

 _ **Kouji :**_ _knowing mom she might be at the coffee shop or the garden come follow me. *he leads her to the back of the shop that leads towards the town*_

 _ **Suki :**_ _wait your parents own this coffee shop? the best coffee shop in the world?_

 _ **Kouji:**_ _yep the very best *he looks to see the light aburn hair women serving coffee* hey mom!_

 _ **Haru:**_ _Thank you come again *she hears him and looks and saw him* oh kouji welcome home dear. oooh i see you brought home a friend *She walks to the door and put closed and takes off her apron* hello there im Haru_

 _To be Continue..._

 _(yes i fixed this chapter alot better now also i want to apoligize for the short chapter that i did for this but i totally fix it and it seem like i made it better so i hope to get better veiws and keep on the update you guys!)_


End file.
